A Most Unlikely Companionship
by SadieBloo
Summary: Elf!Loki Human!Thor AU. NO SLASH. Thor discovers a crying little baby elf. The baby was weak and little and left to die, and Thor can't leave it to suffer. He takes care of the elf, and the two form a bond that Thor could never have known would have been so strong. NO SLASH, I REPEAT, NO SLASH. T for maybe later chapters?
1. Chapter 1

_Elves are mysterious creatures. There's not much we know about them. They tend to vary in size and appearance depending on where they are from. Some elves may grow tall as trees, and others may grow to the size of a flower. Most kinds of elf have been recorded and classified, but new ones are always being discovered. Most of them tend to stay away from humans. Perhaps they sense our destructive and violent nature. Rarely has any elf showed interest in communicating with, or befriending humans._

* * *

Thor sighed, feeling the breeze tousle his hair as he stood out by the water. He considered himself to be a simple person. His parents had more or less abandoned him, leaving him to take care of himself. Gjesvær was a quiet, fishing village. That was how most people made money here. He was content with this place, it was all he really knew. He looked out over the water and noticed the sun starting to set. Best not stay out after dark.**  
**

Thor headed home, he had caught a few puffin today, that would do. He built a fire and lit a few candles as soon as he got home. He was completely exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Thor hummed and looked out the window as it started to snow. He slept by the fire tonight, getting under the blanket he set out.

It wasn't so bad, being alone. Sure it was a bit of an isolated life, but it gave one time to his thoughts. Besides, Thor had his friends. Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg weren't half bad. There was also Sif. She acted more like a man than any maiden he had ever met. So he really didn't mind her company either.

Sometimes though, it was the complete silence that bothered Thor. All alone in his home.. all he had was his thoughts. Nothing more. No family to speak of. His parents had left him a good sum of wealth, but they had left him. So that didn't really matter.

Just as Thor was about to drift off to sleep, he heard a small shrill cry. It sounded like a small wounded animal. A mouse? A squirrel? Whatever it was, it would not stop it's crying. Thor sighed when he realized it must be injured. Thor had always been more human than the others he knew. When he hunted, it was out of necessity, and he never let the animal experience any pain before it died. The thought of a small wounded creature outside in the snow.

Thor closed his eyes and got up, getting his dagger. Just in case he had to put the creature out of it's misery. He grabbed his coat and headed outside. It was dark and he really couldn't see what he was doing. So he followed the shrill noise. Thor slowed to a stop when he heard that the little cries were very close. He knelt down, fumbling around for the source of the sound. Finally, his hand felt a tiny animal.

It was tiny. Perhaps a baby squirrel? He carried the little thing inside, into the candlelight. Thor's eyes widened when he realized what he had in his hand. It looked to be a baby. Though far too small to be any human baby. It's tiny pointed ears and nearly luminous skin gave away what it was. An elf. Thor had a little baby elf in his hand.

Thor frowned. He had never seen an elf so close before.. normally they stayed away from humans. But this one.. this little one had been left out all alone in the snow. No matter how hard the little thing had cried, no elf would come to it's aid. The baby had been left to die.

* * *

Thor didn't quite know what to do with the creature. What did elves even eat? But the little one felt so cold in Thor's hand.. he knew he had to get it warm. It's little face was scrunched up tightly, it had a full head of raven black hair, and skin as pale as snow. It was crying and reaching out at the air, and Thor frowned. "What do I do with you?" he asked and offered the baby his pinkey finger, which the child grabbed onto with it's weak little hands.

Thor then realized that there was nothing standing between the baby and the cold. Nothing covered it's shivering little body. "A boy, are you?" Thor mumbled to himself. "I'll be needing to call you something.." He thought to himself for a moment. "Loki." he said finally. "It's a fine name.. even if it's only a temporary one until I get you back to your family.. or wherever you belong."

Thor placed Loki inside of one of his old woolen mittens, so that Loki's head was poking out of the top. He sat with him by the fire, hoping to warm him up. Very slowly, the shivering stopped. The baby's face relaxed and it's sleep seemed less fretful. Thor couldn't help but smile at the now peaceful expression.

All night, Thor watched over Loki. He tried to give him water, it only took a little bit, but that was better than nothing. By the time morning came, Loki seemed to be healthier already. And slowly, the tiny creature opened it's eyes. Thor looked down in amazement. There was something so.. different about this elf. It's eyes.. they weren't golden like all of the others'. They were bright green.

Thor was speechless. There seemed to be something more behind these eyes... like a green fire? Loki reached up and placed his tiny hand, no bigger than the very tip of a pinkey, and placed it on Thor's chest. "Loki." Thor smiled. He couldn't help but feel that this little elf was meant to be found by him. Although he did not believe in such things.

* * *

**AN: I hope this is better. I like to think that I'm good at taking constructive criticism. Now perish for what you said to be. Lol, just kidding. But I really hope this is better. Feel free to tell me if it's total garbage.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am back! Sorry it took a while y to make another chapter, as I've been way busy and have only had time for school work and sleep. Well, here ya go! (Oh, and I changed the first chapter for those of you who didn't know, so feel free to reread.)**

* * *

Thor cared for Loki for the next few days, trying to make him eat and drink. Although he wasn't really certain what elves ate, especially baby ones. So he continued to give him tiny sips of water, and tried to give him breadcrumbs, and some were actually eaten. But as the days went by, Thor had to wonder what he would do with the little one. He had to hunt, had to work or he would have no food. Surely he couldn't take the baby with him. And surely he could not leave him alone. So what was he to do?

Thor knew that Loki was now dependent on him. So that meant, if something bad happened to the tiny creature, it was Thor's fault. Thor held the elf in the palm of his hand, as the child reached up to try and grab at a loose lock of Thor's hair, that hung down. "What am I to do with you?" Thor mumbled softly.

Loki seemed to be growing rapidly. Far more rapidly than any human child. Why a few days ago, he had been a newborn. And now, he was starting to sit up, to try to crawl around. He had grown a little bigger, still fitting in Thor's hand. But it made Thor wonder how much bigger he would get, and how much he would have to feed him. Thor also wondered if the creature would end up always being totally reliant on him because it hadn't learned on it's own. Elves were wild creatures after all.

* * *

In a few days, Thor reluctantly went out to hunt again. He was getting low on food and it was necessary. So he placed Loki in his drawer, leaving it open a little. He placed a few crushed up berries near him, hopefully as much as he would need. "Now you are to stay there until I get back." Thor told the little elf.

The entire time he hunted, he couldn't seem to catch anything at all. Thor's mind kept returning to the little child- creature, in his drawer at home. After he had caught at least one bird, he started to head home. When he was stopped by Fandral, and Sif. "My friends, what are you doing here?" Thor asked with a polite smile, receiving a few odd looks.

"By the looks of it, Thor, you seem like you'd rather not be seeing us at the moment." Sif raised an eyebrow. "We haven't seen, or heard from you for days. It's unlike you to have something better to do." she said. Fandral interrupted her. "What she means to say is.. we're.. worried about you?" Fandral said, receiving an elbow from lady Sif.

Thor grimaced. "I'm sorry, my friends. But now truly is not the time. I have matters to attend to and I must get home." Thor ran a hand through his hair. "I'll see you tomorrow. I promise." Thor said, heading off and leaving a dumbfounded pair of warriors.

* * *

When Thor was inside he let out a breath of relief. "Loki." he breathed and headed to the drawer just to make sure he was okay. Thor frowned. "Loki?" he asked. The little thing was gone, how could he just have climbed out? He searched all around the drawer, but still no Loki. The berries were untouched and Thor's eyes widened a little.

He felt a pang of worry in his chest. Loki could be anywhere. He could be outside.. eaten by a wild bird or something or.. Thor shook the thoughts from his head. He began to search around the small house, under every drawer and cabinet. He didn't know why he cared so much, perhaps he had become more attached than he thought.

He raced outside, looking among'st the weeds and the shrubs, but no Loki. How far exactly could a weak baby elf go? It was far too dangerous... anything could happen to him. Thor felt his heart breaking and was about to give up, resting his face in his hands. When he heard a tiny little whimper, a pathetic little cry. And he spun around, a huge breath of relief exiting his body. There was Loki, somehow having gotten behind the cabinet. "How did you get there, little one?" Thor asked, picking him up in his hands.

Thor saw something small flutter near Loki's back. He turned the little elf around and he groaned at what he saw. "Wings." he murmured. The tiniest little wings. They looked like that of a dragon fly. But they looked like they were only just starting to grow and develop. That meant..

Thor looked down. "You're going to fly away one day, wont'cha Loki." Thor murmured to the elf. "That's alright. But not quite yet. You're too small to be on your own.." Thor shook his head. He cradled Loki in his hand. "I know, I know.. natural order of things. But... You're special." Thor whispered and pressed his lips to his finger, and then touched his finger to Loki's forehead.

* * *

**AN: So sorry I practically abandoned this story. School has been kicking my ass lately! Meh, excuses excuses. I shan't neglect you anymore.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thor monitored Loki regularly. Especially since he'd noticed the new developing wings. It was completely fascinating, though it seemed to give Loki a bit of discomfort as they grew, and he would whimper and cry pathetically. Thor didn't like that part. He wished he could take that discomfort away from him.

The following morning, Thor woke to a knock on the door. Little Loki asleep, curled up on Thor's chest. His eyes darted to the door when he heard the voices of his friends. Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, and Sif. Thor panicked and picked Loki up, placing him in his clothing drawer and shutting it, wincing softly at the little noise of surprise coming from the elf.

Thor walked to the door, rubbing his head tiredly. "My friends, it is early." he yawned, opening the door. The four stared at him a moment. Thor was always the first of them to rise. Never tired. Was something wrong with him? He hadn't been spending time with them lately and always seemed in such a rush to get home, and now this?

"Thor.." Volstagg cleared his throat. "Are you well?" he asked bluntly, causing Thor to blink. "I'm sorry?" Thor asked. Fandral sighed and looked at Thor with concern. "You've not been yourself. We're all concerned for you." he said. "Even Sif." he added, earning an elbow in the side from the lady warrior. Again.

Thor shook his head. "I have been perfectly well. You may all come inside, there is no reason to worry." Thor said. "I've just been busy, that is all. Everything is perfectly fine." Thor promised. What was he supposed to tell them? He'd adopted a baby elf into his home and was caring for it? Thor was a warrior, and a hunter. Was it terrible that he cared about what these people thought of him? Besides, what would they do? What if they would try to make Thor let Loki go into the wild? Loki surely couldn't care for himself. Even so, it was the natural order of things, wasn't it?

Hogun finally opened his mouth to speak. "Does anyone hear.. crying?" he asked. The faintest little cries, sounding like that of a little animal coming from inside. Thor looked back towards the dresser drawer. "I hear nothing." he said, trying to sound completely indifferent.

They four stepped inside, all of them now hearing it. And so they began to look for the source of the small sound. "It is probably nothing. No need to waste time on th-" Sif opened up the dresser drawer, and gaped when she saw the little baby elf. Swaddled up in a sock, in Thor's drawer. She cleared her throat. "Yes, nothing." she mumbled. She carefully picked up the baby, who went silent for a moment when in her hand, blinking up at her. Before bursting into tears even louder.

"Loki!" Thor took the crying baby from Sif and shushed him, cradling him in his hand. He paled for a moment before looking up a his friends. Each of their mouths were ajar, staring at the tough warrior they thought they had known. Perhaps not.

"Thor." Said Fandral. "You're.. erm..." he cleared his throat. "You've got an elf in your home. An elf that you are.. taking care of? That's a wild animal, you know. You really shouldn't keep it." said Fandral. Sif looked like she was ready to burst out laughing at any moment. "Our Thor, our brave hunter.. playing mother to this little one?" she asked. "Have to admit, he is pretty." Sif laughed.

Thor couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. "It isn't like that. He was abandoned.. I couldn't leave him to die." said Thor. Volstagg leaned over to get a proper look at Loki. "And you named him." Volstagg chuckled. "Perhaps you are a bit gentler than we had originally thought." he said. "Well, mother. We should be going." he said, and the warriors began to leave.

Thor gave a sigh of relief and smiled down at Loki. "That was very very close. I'm sorry for hiding you so abruptly." he murmured, Loki's tiny fingers wrapped around the top of Thor's pinkey finger. "Ma... ma.." the little one smiled. Thor looked absolutely horrified. "Wh-what? No, no, I'm not.. I'm not your Mama." he shook his head, blushing brightly from embarrassment. He was beyond relieved that the others were not here to see this.

Loki reached out to grab at Thor's nose. "Ma..ma." he repeated. Thor sighed and shook his head. "That doesn't work for me at all... Though I am flattered you see me that way." said Thor. "How about... brother? I can be your big brother, that can work for me." Thor smiled. "What do you think? Very little brother?" Thor asked fondly.

Loki closed his eyes. "Ba... ba.. ba." he experimented with the sounds, not really understanding any of it. He fell asleep once more in Thor's hand, as he did often. Thor felt his heart swell, looking down at the little one. His heart felt full of something he really wasn't very used to. But he felt happy, with little Loki in his arms. This tiny, pure, happy little life that trusted him. Thor didn't know if he'd ever had that kind of fulfillment before. He tucked Loki into his sock and placed him on his pillow as the elf slept. "Goodnight, Loki. I love you." he whispered softly to his 'little brother'.

* * *

**AN: AHH thank you so much for all the positive feedback! For a while there I was considering abandoning the story, but nahh, at least some people are enjoying it, yeah? So thanks guys! I will do my best to update as quickly as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

As Loki would begin to try to stand up and try to toddle around, Thor would become increasingly nervous. His friends wouldn't cease teasing him about becoming such a mother hen. Loki had taken to calling Thor by his name, though he really hadn't mastered it yet, so 'Thor' sounded like 'Toh'

Thor was almost worried about how fast Loki had been growing. He had him with him just a few months now, but Loki was now standing on wobbly little legs, his wings having grown at least an inch or so. He still fit in Thor's hand, and was now bigger than Thor's thumb.

Now that Loki was a little bit bigger and not quite so.. fragile, Thor was able to take him with, when hunting. Thor would place Loki in his breast pocket, his little head poking out the top as he would watch.

Thor's original plan had been to care for the baby until he was strong enough to go back into the wild and live on his own. But could Thor really see himself doing that now? Just sending Loki away? Loki had a name... and was loved here, and was even learning to speak Thor's name. How could he ever just let him go like that?

Thor would often find himself thinking about that. And it would bother him many nights, thinking that one day, maybe soon, he would have to let Loki go. But then the tiny elf would be snuggled on top of Thor's chest, and he would feel comforted. At least for now.

As the weather got much warmer, Thor took Loki outside more often. He would sit with him in the grass, and just talk to his little friend. Tell him his troubles, and wonder if Loki had any himself. Loki would sit and listen, probably not understanding a word.

It was one of those days. Where Thor would be particularly lonely or feeling sad about his parents. He sat with Loki in the grass and just spoke to him as if he were a normal person. Loki opened his little mouth to speak, and Thor went silent, waiting anxiously to see if it would be real words or Loki's normal babbling.

"Uf oo Toh." Loki said, big green eyes sparkling up at Thor. A smile broke out on Thor's face. "That was very good, Loki. Though I really don't know what you mean by that at all." Thor said. He thought about it for a moment. 'Uf oo Toh' he thought to himself. Well, 'Toh' was how Loki pronounced 'Thor', and 'oo' sounded a bit like 'you'. Thor thought about it more. And then the smile on his face broadened. "I love you too, Loki." Thor said, picking the little one up.

Come to think of it... that was the first time Thor remembered being told that. 'I love you.' He liked to think that was what Loki meant. Thor had always been known for being strong, being a man and doing what he had to do. None of his friends had really known, no one he knew really had known, that inside, Thor had been aching for years to hear those words. 'I love you, Thor.' Words meant just for him.

So when Loki said that, Thor found himself wiping away tears. Because this tiny little elf, this strange little creature who had found it's way into Thor's life, had become something to Thor in just a matter of months that his own parent's couldn't be in years. Family.

Thor pressed a kiss to his finger and then touched the finger to Loki's forehead. Thor noticed that the sun was starting to set, and the cold of night would set in. He couldn't let Loki catch a chill. So Thor carried him inside, cradling him close to his heart.

Thor went to the fireplace to get the fire started, to keep them warm for the night. And Loki would be snuggled up in another one of Thor's socks. It was a routine they had. Loki struggled to keep his eyes open as he lied in Thor's hands, cradled close to the man's heart.

Thor spoke to him softly. Telling stories of his childhood, or just talking about life. About everything and nothing. Thor's deep, rumbling voice put Loki to sleep soon. "Loff oo Toh." Loki mumbled, just a little clearer than before. Thor smiled and sighed heavily, swallowing over the lump in his throat. No, he would not let Loki go back into the wild. Not until Loki wanted to. Thor wouldn't let anything happen to Loki, not ever. "I love you too. I love you too." Thor whispered.

Loki was still very much a mystery to Thor. The way his eyes looked so different from every other elf Thor had ever seen or read about. He had made it a point to study them more recently, picking up books and field guides. Thor didn't seem to fit the description for any of them. The way there seemed to be this green fire behind Loki's eyes, the way he was so trusting. Not that he had a choice but to be... Thor was all that little Loki remembered or knew. And he loved Thor. But Thor couldn't help but think that Loki was different. And he would find out why.

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry if the chapter sucks, I really am. I'm so tired and dammit I'm making excuses. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MORE POSITIVE FEEDBACK! I'm so grateful I have people liking my story. **

**-Sadie**


	5. Chapter 5

"Loki! Come, now is not time for games. You must come on the hunt with me, I won't leave you here alone." Thor called. This was getting exhausting. Loki had learned to fly. Well, he was learning. He still constantly crashed into things and fell down. Loki was now about as tall as Thor's index finger, and could speak a little. Though he really didn't often, as he was still getting the knack of it. It wasn't long before Thor spotted the little elf, who looked like he was about to fall again. Thor caught him easily, having become used to this.

"Loki, what have I told you? You'll tire yourself out if you try too hard at once." Thor scoffed. Loki let out a bubbly laugh. It was impressive how quickly Loki had grown. He now resembled a three year old in the years of a human. Thor sighed, suppressing a smile and placed Loki in his breastpocket and headed out the door.

Loki enjoyed being carried in Thor's pocket. It was warm there against his chest, and he got a proper view of things.

Unfortunately, no game today. Thor sighed. That was alright, he'd caught enough yesterday to last a while. "What do you say we head to the market today, Loki?" Thor asked. He rarely took Loki out in public, always being afraid of what they would think of the elf.

Thor stopped home to grab some money, before he set out. He made sure Loki was tucked more in his pocket so his head wasn't poking out the top. Still not sure how people would react. Loki didn't mind so much. He could see a little through the fabric of the pocket.

It was another slow day at the marketplace. When was it not? Not so many people lived around here, so it was never crowded. That, Thor was thankful for. He stopped by a few stands, just looking with no intention to buy. When something caught his eye. It was a thin gold bracelet, with a little charm on it. Why, if Thor fixed it a little, it could work as a necklace on Loki, and he knew Loki would grow into it.

Thor rarely had the money to buy this sort of thing, but he decided it was fine. He paid and thanked the man selling them and went to put it in his other pocket. When he noticed something. He reached his hand into the breastpocket and... empty. Thor paled a little. "Loki?" he asked, checking all other pockets. "Loki?" he asked, a bit louder.

Sure, there had been times where Thor couldn't find the mischievous little elf. But that hadn't been in a public place like this. Thor started to become aware of everyone around him as he searched for his little brother. "Loki, now is no time for games." Thor whispered.

Loki sat on the ground, a little bewildered. He had fallen out of the pocket as Thor had been walking, and really didn't know what to do. "Thow?" Loki asked softly, getting up on wobbly feet. But big brother was nowhere to be seen. Loki's lower lip began to tremble slightly, his eyes beginning to well up with tears. He finally spotted him as tears had started to dribble down his cheeks, but before he could cry out to Thor or toddle towards him, a large had wrapped around him.

Loki hissed and tried to scratch and wriggle away on instinct. He didn't know this person, he didn't want to. He heard a chuckle. As if Loki was being toyed with. Loki made it a point to cry as loudly as he could so that Thor would hear him and come find him.

Thor finally heard the pathetic little cries, spinning around. He ran and found Loki.. in the hands of a stranger. Thor cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, he must have slipped from my pocket. He's with me." Thor said to the man. The man looked a little incredulous at the way Thor spoke, making the little thing sound almost human. The man thought for a moment. "How much will you give me for him?" he asked.

Thor narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?" Thor asked. "I don't understand. Perhaps I did not hear you correctly." Thor spoke, his voice dangerously low. Loki's bawling had silenced as he watched Thor as if to say, 'Well? What are you waiting for? Take me back home!' But no such thing happened.

The man spoke again. "How much for the elf? They're rare around these parts. If you want it back, how much will you give me?" the man asked. Thor had to go about this cautiously. How could he just come out and say 'I refuse to pay for you to return to me a member of my family.' Not to someone like this. "I can't give you any money, sir. Please return the elf to me. I must be on my way and I don't have time for this." Thor said stiffly, reaching out a hand for Loki.

"If you want it back, you'll have to pay. Otherwise I could turn it over to the elf hunts." The stranger warned smugly. Thor froze. "The.. what?" Thor asked. "Surely you're joking. Why would anyone ever.." Thor shook his head. The man carded a hand through his hair. "I know that I'll get an award from them." he told Thor. "I can't believe you haven't heard of it, friend. They've been hunting down elves, capturing them, exterminating them. Don't believe they're right. They're too.. powerful to be right." He said to Thor.

"Who's 'they'?" Thor asked through gritted teeth. The man looked down at Loki, loosening his grip slightly but not letting the little elf go. "The king and followers himself." said the man. Thor blinked. Everything was so spread out here, and the people here were far enough that they never really heard much from the king unless it was of utmost importance. That meant... they'd be getting closer.

Loki finally managed to wriggle free from his grip and jumped in time for Thor to catch him, racing home despite the calls of 'Hey! Stop!' from behind.

Thor slammed the door shut and sighed as he locked it. He held little Loki close and kissed the top of his head. "Are you hurt? Are you alright?" Thor asked, and Loki nodded. Thor let out a sigh, trying to take in all of the news he just learned. "Loki, for now.. we have to be more comfortable until we're certain it isn't true... he was only trying to frighten me." Said Thor.

Loki nodded. He really didn't understand much about what had happened. He just knew he had been taken into the wrong hands, and then he was in Thor's hands, and now he was home. Loki had quickly curled up and gone to sleep as Thor continued to speak, thinking Loki was listening.

When Thor finally realized Loki was asleep, he sighed once more. The complicated things could wait until tomorrow, he decided.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. He couldn't stop thinking about what that man had said. The king, Odin, wouldn't do that. Thor's own father wouldn't... but then again, he didn't really know the man. Wouldn't ever know the man. Thor was only a bastard son to him.. hardly even a son anyway. Just a bastard.

Thor gazed over at Loki, who was curled up on a pillow on the couch, practically drowning in the cozy blankets. Thor couldn't help but smile, before his mind traveled back to what he'd heard. Elf hunts. Why on earth would anyone want to harm these amazing creatures? Surely the king wouldn't go through so much trouble to end an innocent race of creatures.

And so Thor chose not to believe it. He didn't hear about it for months more, though he had been more cautious with Loki. Hardly ever took him to public places anymore, and only sometimes on hunts. But soon those words had been forgotten, and the fears lost.

Thor spent much of his time keeping track of Loki. The little elf, now resembling a five year old human, and was about as tall as Thor's hand. And Loki had nearly mastered flying, which made Thor more of a nervous wreck than ever.

* * *

Loki toddled around the house happily, running (and falling) every which way. But Thor couldn't chase after him, because he was busy sewing Loki new clothes. It wasn't really a proud moment for Thor when he learned how to sew. It just wasn't something warriors did. But Loki grew fast, so it was necessary to do so.

Thor finally finished and managed to catch Loki, helping to slip him into his new little outfit. Thor wasn't proud to say that he had actually gotten so much better at this, and that the little white tunic and trousers on Loki, made from pillowcase fabric, looked rather perfect on the black haired little elf.

Loki fluttered his wings, landing himself up by the window. He stared for a moment at what he saw. There were crowds of them. Tall, short, winged- pointy eared, green skinned, blue skinned, elves. And they were all heading in one direction. Loki placed a hand on his pointed little ear and watched them. "Thor!" Loki squeaked, pointed and tapping on the window.

Thor glanced over, and then stood up walking to the window. He gaped at what he saw. This was... impossible. Thor had done enough research to know that no elf traveled in groups this large. Whenever he had seen them, they were in small groups, hidden among bushes and plants. And then it occurred to him. Loki had never even seen a real elf. Only in the pictures in books Thor would show him.

Loki struggled, trying his hardest to open the window. He looked to Thor for some kind of help, but the tall man only shook his head. Loki let out a whimper and kept trying to open the window, falling over after his third attempt. Loki looked up at Thor with tear filled eyes. "Please.." Loki's lower lip wobbled.

Thor sighed. He wanted Loki to be safe. There was something not right about this, not right at all. And what if... what if when Loki found them, what if his instincts took over and left with them. What if Loki left with all of those elves and forgot all about Thor?

"Alright.." Thor murmured. "Just.. stay by me. Don't wander off. And when I say it's time to go, we go." said Thor softly, scooping Loki up in his hands and opening the door. He stepped outside and towards the huge, migrating group of elves. He set Loki down gently on the ground.

Loki ran off towards them, and tried to speak. Tried to communicate with them, not understanding why they couldn't speak his tongue. But there was one elf. Who's eyes locked with Loki's. She was beautiful, her skin a deep blue and she had long black hair. Her eyes almost as piercing as Loki's sharp green, but hers looked more.. tired. The two fell into step beside each other. She was taller than the little child, but suddenly his tiny hand found it's way into hers.

She looked like she wanted to pull back. And for a moment she tried to. But then she allowed it. There was definitely something similar about the two. And it unnerved Thor. Could she be.. Loki's mother? No. Impossible. Besides, whoever Loki's mother was, had abandoned him to die. As the large group of elves continued to walk on, it was beginning to get dark, and Thor went to Loki. "Come now, Loki. We have to go inside." Thor murmured.

Was Loki.. ignoring him? "Loki, it's time to go." Thor repeated himself. And still, no acknowledgement from Loki. Thor narrowed his eyes at him. "Now. Loki." he said sternly. Loki felt himself being tugged away from her... but he didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave her. Loki began to cry, to struggle against Thor. "No!" Loki found himself shrieking. Though he didn't know why. He needed to stay with this elf lady. She was familiar and she was not. She smelled like Loki.. she felt like Loki.

But Loki found himself lifted away, and that just made him snap. He began to cry harder, trying to squirm away from Thor, trying to get back to her. "Please!" but the door closed behind them both, and Loki looked like he would scream.

Thor felt guilty. He was selfish. From the beginning it had been his plan to return Loki to his family, to the elves. But they had become more to each other, and Thor was afraid to let Loki go. "Loki I... I'm sorry. But I couldn't let you go with them. Something was wrong. There was something wrong with them.." Loki struggled away from Thor's hands, an Thor let him. Loki put his hand on his chest, feeling the fast and erratic thumping of his little heart.

Loki didn't know these feelings. All he'd experienced in his little life was... love. And contentment and happiness. For Thor. But these feelings he was having towards Thor felt terrible. Loki's fists shook at his sides as more tears slipped down his face. "I hate you!" Loki cried, not knowing why this all hurt so much.

Thor blinked. Then blinked again. When had he ever taught Loki such terrible words? Thor swallowed hard and shook his head. "You can't mean that." he murmured, quickly wiping at the corners of his own eyes. "Hate is.. not something one so small can know... It's too big for one so little to carry." Thor shook his head quickly, but it was too late. The tears were already welling up. "Hate is.. is when your parents leave you on your own and let you raise yourself.. leaving you enough money to keep quiet about who you really are... hate is being told that the king wants to kill off a harmless race.. Hate is.." Thor shook his head, running his hands through his hair. Hate was separating a child from it's mother.

Thor tried to go and pick Loki up, only to have Loki move away from him. Thor looked down. "Right... goodnight Loki/ I'm sorry." Thor whispered, heading off to bed and leaving Loki to go sit by the window and hope all night they would come back.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry guys. I angsted. Do you have any reviews for me? ****Criticism? Suggestions? Comments? It's all welcome! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!**


	7. Chapter 7

When Thor woke in the morning, and Loki wasn't curled on the pillow next to him, Thor was worried and confused. Then he remembered the events of last night... Loki was probably still angry with him. The words rang over over in his head. '_I hate you!' _Thor flinched upon remembering this. Thor closed his eyes and he prayed that Loki didn't truly mean that.

Loki hadn't sleep all night. He was curled by the window, shivering slightly. It was cold at night without the warmth of a blanket and his big brother. The little elf looked up when he heard the bedroom door opening. Loki's lower lip wobbled slightly, but he dared make no whimper, no cry. He just wanted to fly into Thor's arms and spew apologies, but he couldn't. It was the first time the little one felt anything other than the love and adoration he had for the big brother who took care of him always.

Loki let out a small sniffle, wiping his nose. Loki could feel a strange tingly feeling in his nose- 'Ahh.. Choo!" The tiny elf sneezed with such a force that he was blown backwards, landing with a small 'oof.' against the wall, before sliding down.

Thor furrowed his eyebrows. An instinctive worry came over him. What if Loki was ill? He shouldn't have let him stay out of the warmth of the blankets during the chill of the night. Come to think of it, Loki did look a little peaky.

Thor swallowed heavily and went to go collect up his little brother. Loki let himself be picked up and carried towards the warmth of the fireplace, where Thor added kindling and wood to the dying fire. He set Loki down and placed him in a sock for warmth, though Loki was starting to outgrow it and wouldn't fit in a sock for much longer.

The little boy remained silent before he finally looked up at Thor, green eyes shining with tears. "I'm sorry." he mumbled. "I don't hate you. I'm sorry." Loki mumbled. Thor extended a gentle hand, which Loki hugged onto. "I love you, Thor. I'm sorry." Loki bawled.

Thor shushed him and leaned down, kissing Loki atop the head. A relieved breath escaped his lips. "You've nothing to apologize for. I was wrong. I'm sorry." Thor said and picked Loki up, cradling him close. "I should not have been so harsh. I should not have pulled you away. I should have let you go, but I was terrified." Thor kissed the top of Loki's head over and over.

Loki held the tip of Thor's finger in his hand. The little boy blinked up at him. "I'd 'ave come back." Loki sniffed. "I couldn't ever leave Thor alone." Loki sniffed again and squeezed Thor's finger. Loki sneezed once more, and Thor set him back down by the fireplace. "I'll get you something to drink." Thor murmured and stood.

He returned with some water in a teaspoon for Loki, which he drank thirstily, and lied down, finally falling asleep. Thor watched Loki fondly as the little one's breathing evened out when he slept. He hoped they would never have a repeat of last night. Though he knew it would not be easy in the long run. It had only been about six, five months since Thor had found Loki. And the elf was already starting to grow up. Soon he wouldn't need Thor. Thor could only hope that when that happened, that Loki would remember that he loved him. Or if not, that Thor wouldn't need him quite so much anymore.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I figured it** **was better than no chapter. I feel like I'm neglecting you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm so sorry I've been MIA recently. Getting ready for finals and such and I've been slacking off on my writing. **

* * *

The next few days passed by quickly. There was really no more word on the elves. At first it had been the talk of the village, but everyone seemed to forget the group of elves travelling away together. Perhaps they thought it wasn't important. Thor knew otherwise.

Loki sat outside in the weeds, playing as Thor worked. Thor was in the process of building a tool shed, and getting frustrated when it didn't go the way he wanted to. Loki had hit another growth spurt. He even reached halfway up to Thor's knee. Thor often worried about how much room there would be if Loki continued to grow. He certainly didn't fit in a sock to keep warm anymore. He still fit in the dresser drawer if it was opened up wide.

Thor looked up when he heard something. It sounded like crying. But soft. Very soft, it was almost like the tinkling of a bell. Thor instructed Loki to stay put, while he went to go follow the noise. Sitting in the grass, was an elven girl. But something was wrong.. she was injured. Badly.

"What's happened to you?" Thor asked softly, holding out a hand, but the wild creature only backed away a bit when he did that. The girl spoke with a thick accent, and in broken language, only knowing it from listening. "People are take us.. don't know where they put us.. they hurt and kill.. the king ordered. Now we are hunted." the elf muttered.

Thor tried to understand what she said. He didn't get it.. why? Why would the king order for elves to be hunted? Thor tried to pick her up, to help her. But she scrambled away, off into the grass. Thor sat there a while more, before he heard footsteps through the forest. He hurried back to Loki and brought him inside.

"We can't go outside for a while, alright? It's very dangerous.. I'm not sure what's happening, but none of it's good." Thor rushed through an explanation, knowing very well that Loki wouldn't understand any more than he did. Loki looked up at him confusedly, opening his mouth and then closing it once more.

Thor peered out the window, seeing a man walking by through the forest. He carried in his hand a small cage. Thor stepped out the door and walked towards him. "Excuse me, sir. May I ask what you are doing?" Thor said, a bit shakily.

The man smiled over at him. It was a friendly smile, not the kind of smile you'd expect from one who was hunting innocent creatures. "Elf hunts." he said. "I suppose in a small place like this you wouldn't hear much about them. King Odin is offering up a mighty fine price for those who catch elves for him. He never has liked them.. I don't know what he does. He says they're vermin. Me, I do it for sport." the man shrugged. "I should be going." he said, walking off. Thor stared after him in disbelief. What? This kept getting worse and worse.. but now he had the truth.

Thor hurried back inside. "Loki.. we can't go outside as often as we do. Something is very wrong, but I don't think I can tell you what. We just have to stay inside.. and.. you need to stay away from the window, got it?" said Thor. Loki simply blinked up at him in confusion. He'd hardly understood a word Thor had said. "Okay." came the little boy's answer.

* * *

As time went by, Thor saw more and more of these hunters. Odin must be offering up quite a lot of money. He made sure to keep Loki indoors, who was totally confused about all of it. Thor had caught Loki trying to sneak out of the house several times. Thor wasn't taking any chances with him. Loki soon seemed to accept this, though he did question it.

"Thor, why can't I go outside?" Loki asked tiredly, having recently gotten ill. The lack of fresh air and his natural habitat was making him a bit sick. Thor would open up the window to let in fresh air, but most of the time it wasn't good enough.

Thor sighed and kissed the top of Loki's head. "Like I said before, Lo'... there are people out there who could hurt you. Really bad people.. who hurt people like you." said Thor. Loki looked down. "Can I go outside tomorrow?" he asked finally. Thor thought for a moment. Maybe for a little while.. if it would make Loki feel better. If he kept a watchful eye on him.. "Yes, we can go outside tomorrow. Just for a bit." said Thor. And Loki broke into a smile, glad that he could play outside again. That was all that really mattered to him at the moment.

* * *

**AN: again, so sorry I've been gone. Argh, I'm sorry for a sucky chapter. My writing skills=poop. Reviews? Constructive criticism?**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, so I may or may not continue this story. If it turns out you want me to, don't be afraid to message me or review and tell me to. But for now, I dunno if I wanna continue this. I may have hit a dead end so... It's up to you guys, kay? -Sadie


	10. Chapter 10

**Your reviews have spoken, and it seems I owe you another chapter, don't I? Let's give this another shot then. Onward!**

* * *

Thor allowed Loki outside when he knew it was safe. But he still kept a firm eye on him. If anything happened, he'd be ready. He'd fight. After a little while, this proved too nerve wracking. So he brought the little one inside. Loki wasn't happy with this, not one bit. The elf was still a wild creature. He still longed for his natural home, which Thor knew wasn't in his cottage. Loki belonged in the tall grasses and trees and forests. And every day Thor was reminded of that. He'd glance at his little elf, who'd look a little paler. A little sadder.

How could he ever do that to him? Thor didn't know what to do... he'd always been aware that Loki couldn't stay with him forever. Obviously. But was it really getting time to let him go? In his heart of hearts, Thor knew it was true. He couldn't keep Loki with him. Not like this. But with hunters receiving awards for bringing the king elves, what was he to do?

"Loki?" Thor cleared his throat, sitting across from his little friend. "Loki... I need to speak to you about something, and I need you to listen." Thor said quietly. Loki nodded, pale green eyes looked up at his best friend in the world. His big brother. Thor swallowed hard. "When you were a baby.. it wasn't so long ago as it may feel for you but.. You came into my life because you needed to. You were small, and alone, and in need. And in a way.. I was too." said Thor quietly.

Loki didn't seem to understand all of what Thor was saying, but he listened. Why was brother sad? Why did he look like he was going to cry? Loki held his arms up, but was disappointed to find it didn't work this time. Thor didn't lift him up.

Thor just continued on speaking. "Loki... I've always known you were going to grow up. I always knew that one day you were going to be free. I never imagined it would be so soon.. that you were so young." He brushed his hair out of his face. "Loki, seeing you here every day like this.. you're hurting. And that's hurting me. You're.. thinner than I've ever seen you, paler too. You don't have the same.. energy. You're more tired and.. you're worrying me." Thor breathed.

"It's time that I.. I'm going to find some place for you. Some place safe. Some place nice and.. and close by. And you'll stay there where you belong.. and I'll come see you, and it will be almost just the same, okay?" Thor asked.

Loki's eyes flew open wide. The thought of being outside always. In the sun and the trees and the grass, where he belonged.. it sounded amazing and the idea of it made him ache for it now. But.. wait. Thor was talking about.. leaving him. He wouldn't be with brother anymore! Loki's lower lip trembled, hands tightening into fists at his sides.

Thor sighed deeply. "Lo'... Loki don't cry. It's not as sad as it sounds, honest it's just.. it's the way things are and.." Oh dammit, Thor was _not_ going to cry. He was too old to do that. To grown up and..

Loki burst into tears, running into Thor's lap and tugging on his shirt, pressing his face against the fabric. "No! No no _no!" _Loki cried, sniffling pitifully. His face blotchy as big tears dribbled down his face. "You... gotta.. come too!" Loki wailed, his tiny nails dug into Thor's skin, making him wince. But he wouldn't brush Loki off. Not ever. Thor sighed and held Loki close as the little one bawled, rubbing his back. "Hey.. I'll still see you. You're sad now but.. I know you'll be happy. I know it. It's where you were always meant to be, Lo'." Thor sighed.

Loki shook his head. It would not be the same. Living in a different place as brother was unimaginable. "B-but... who's gonna... wake me up an'.. get me food an'.. keep me warm an' play with me?" Loki bawled, holding on tightly to his big brother.

Thor bit his lip. "You won't need me to do those things for you anymore, Loki.. You're going to have people just like you.. And.. you won't need me to get you food because.. it's all out there. Your favorite wild strawberries and even those honeysuckle flowers you love so much.. I'll still come play with you, if you really want me to.." Thor let out a shaky breath. "It's.. not today, Loki. I'm not just going to leave you out in the woods to fend for yourself. I'm going to find you a good, safe, nice home. And I'll check up on you constantly." Thor promised.

* * *

A few days went by, and it was like Loki was attached to Thor physically. Like he wanted to prove how much he needed him. He'd sit on Thor's foot, and hug onto his leg as the human walked. He'd act helpless when it came to normal parts of their everyday life. Like when feeding himself, or trying to fly. He'd pretend he'd forgotten how and that he needed Thor's help.

Every time Loki did that, Thor started to feel a little worse. He knew what Loki was trying to do.. but it wouldn't change his mind. He had found a nice little place in the middle of the woods. Right by a little creek, it looked undisturbed. Undiscovered. No footsteps or anything left by man. There was even a honeysuckle bush growing nearby. Thor was going to set up a little place for Loki to sleep in, just so he could have a little shelter over his head, to ease him back into the wild.

It didn't even take more than a few hours to work on. Thor decided to give Loki a few days notice before he brought him out there. When Thor told Loki this.. the tiny elf looked deflated. As if all of his efforts were for naught. Brother was still going to make him leave. But then.. brother always knew what was best for him. "P-promise you're gonna.. come visit me an'.." Loki's eyes watered. "Stay with me at night 'cause I don't wanna get bad d-dreams." Loki sniffed.

Thor's heart all but broke. "The first few nights.. I'll stay with you. To make sure you get settled in. It's a really nice place, I promise... You'll be happy." The realization that Thor was going to be alone hit him. He was going to be alone again. Without his Loki. He'd only had him for.. almost a year now. And during that time, Loki had grown so quickly and now he could speak and understand most words.. could walk and fly and fend for himself. But Loki needed his real home now.

But while Loki would move on and probably forget Thor... Thor was going to be by himself again. Without the perky, happy little Loki by his side. He had almost forgot what loneliness felt like. But the thing was... Thor couldn't bring Loki with him on what he planned to do next. He definitely could not bring Loki to the kingdom, that would be a stupid risk. Thor planned on going to see his 'father' and plead for the lives of the elves.

"Loki... I'm going to miss you. So much." Thor tugged him close and hugged him, kissing him atop the head. "I promise I'll always come to see you. Just don't forget about me, okay little one?" Thor choked out. Loki looked horrified at the very idea of forgetting Thor. "Never ever." he whispered, kissing Thor's nose.

* * *

When Thor released Loki out into the small clearing with the creek, he'd never seen a look on the little one's face like that before. Loki was amazed and at a loss for words. His green eyes sparkled and he began running through the tall blades of grass, laughing and laughing.

"Don't stray too far from here! It may not be safe!" Thor called weakly, his voice cracking just a little. But he'd lost sight of his little brother. Loki flitted here and there, running about merrily, getting covered in dirt and mud. He ran into the little babbling creek and sat in the water. He eventually climbed out, letting the air dry him. This was... perfect.

Thor managed to catch sight of him and offered him a small smile. He could practically see the color returning to Loki's cheeks. He had the funniest feeling that Loki wouldn't be needing him to help with bad dreams tonight. He swallowed hard and turned and walked home, leaving Loki to play and be free. Loki climbed into the tiny shelter Thor had built for him. He curled up on the moss inside and fell asleep easily.

* * *

**Thanks so much for all of your positive feedback I just... ARGH I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID TO DESERVE THIS MY WORK IS POOP BUT OKAY. You are all lovely and I guess we're continuing on with the story then, huh? -Sadie**


End file.
